Ties that bind!
by aragon66
Summary: Discontinued! My first story; pairing is undicided. the story happens the first time Naruto does the graduation exam; what if he'd passed?  please R&R Will focus on OC a lot.
1. Genin: an Upturning Event

Genin; An upturning event!

- Hmmm. – Alex looked at the window, to see, yet another beautiful day at Konoha, and here he was waiting to know how he'd turn out in the Genin graduation exam.

And as if on cue, at last Iruka- sensei appeared in the midst of the room, covered with the usual leaves.

- I have good news everyone – He said with a big smile – Everyone passes, in other words – from today on, you're all Genin of Konoha. You will now be separated in groups of 3 and those will be your Genin groups until the Chunin exams.

- Alright! – Most of the students yelled and gave each other high-five.

- What a bunch of idiots – Alex mumbled under his breath. – You don't realize what this means do you? You don't even realize how much harder this will be for us, do you? – Sarcasm could be heard on his voice.

- Hmff, What do we care, you probably had the worse scores of the class! – One replied. – Besides you're not even from Konoha, But from Kiri.

At this Iruka smirked, and looked at his students – You know, Alex is right; from here on out your lives will be several times harder, and unlike at school, if you make a mistake, you can't go back and repeat it until it comes out right, as for Alex's score … He had the best! Now pipe down and listen, these will be your Genin groups; Alex Momichi; Light Hakurei, and Naruto Uzumaki; …. – And he kept on going.

However instead of listening, Alex turned to see his two teammates; Light was a pretty girl, her light-brown hair, she was about his height, and when her gray eyes met his, she smiled; however, when he looked at Naruto, the blond boy was really distracted, he seemed to be thinking about something, rather uncomfortable, to say the least, so Alex got up and went to talk to him, Light quickly followed and looked at Naruto – Hey. – She said, her voice was really sweet – Is everything alright?

Alex placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder and the latter looked at him –Are you alright Naruto? You know you can tell us! – He said, and to much dismay of some other of their colleagues, namely the girls, who thought so high of him, and that he was the cutest and coolest guy they'd ever seen, he gave him a smile. – You're on our team, so that means you're almost like family!

Naruto looked at him, and shy as he was he gave a small smile and said – It's just that, today's my birthday, and I never … well …

Alex could tell – _he never had a party _– Say what … after this we'll all go to Ichiraku's and have something to eat and then we can talk about how we're going to be Chunin and all other stuff like that.

Light smiled – _he's got a nice heart, it's good to know that my teammates are like this! – _And after that we can all go to my mum's Bakery and get a Cake, and we'll do a small party, to commemorate not only your birthday, but the beginning of our team!

At this Naruto felt tears run down his cheeks – Thanks guys but that won't really be necessary, I don't want to be a burden to …

- Nonsense – Both Alex and Light said – Think of it as our birthday gift!

- … - Thank you!

And all the while, Iruka-sensei was watching and smiled – _Good luck Naruto! – _Now go to the assigned rooms and wait for your Jounin-Sensei there.

- _ 3 hours later, in their assigned room. – _

- I have a feeling that we'll have to work as a team … - Alex said.

- What are you talking about? – Light asked – I mean sure we are a team, but sheesh, aren't you way too ahead of yourself?

Naruto just looked at the two of them, and smiled.

- Haven't you heard? – Alex replied – All Genin teams have to go through a test, usually a survival test, but there's one instructor, who, is always late, and uses bells, and the three members of the squad have to get the bells, it is also said that there's only two bells, so one will always fail…

Alex didn't have the chance to finish, because in that moment the door opened, to reveal a rather odd guy, his hair was Silver-white, and only one of his eyes was shown, the other being covered by his Hitae-ite.

- Good morning everyone! – I will be your sensei from now on – I am Kakashi Hatake.


	2. A Birthday Party

A Birthday Party!

- Good morning everyone! I will be your sensei from now on! I am Kakashi Hatake.

After introducing himself Kakashi led his students to a balcony, from where most of Konoha was visible.

- So, why don't you introduce yourselves?

Alex looked to Kakashi, and said – My name's Alex Momichi, from Kiri; I use water type jutso due to my affinity with water. I'm 11; my favorite weapon are Konai Knife, since I can use them to counter my lack of strength in Taijutso.

Having heard that Kakashi quickly moved on – So why don't you tell us a little about yourself?

Light blushed, but answered – I'm Light Hakurei, I'm 10, I'm not sure what my affinity is, but I like to use shuriken, specially the Wind Mill, I always keep my distance in a fight because I'm too weak and slow to use proper Taijutso.

Having finished her introduction all looked at Naruto.

- I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 10, I too don't know my affinity, and I don't mind using either Konai knife, or Shuriken; my chakra control is medi-level. And my taijutso is currently 2.0.

After hearing all the introductions, Kakashi, looked at them and said – Very well, now that we know a little about each other, we'll talk about tomorrow's final proof. You are all to meet me at training ground one, by 7:00 am. Oh, and by the way, you better not eat anything before the exam, or you'll puke.

Having said that he turned and left.

- Hey, Light you said something about being too ahead of myself? – Alex mocked.

Light quickly blushed, but was able to reply – Let's just focus on the party shall we Alex? Say Naruto, what's your favorite flavor for a cake?

Alex smiled, and looked at Naruto.

- Hmmm, you see … I never ate a cake before, so …. – Naruto looked even sadder, if that was possible.

- Light, I think he'd like the Strawberry cake, with chocolate cover. – Alex whispered in her ear.

- Nice idea, I'll go order that cake, and we'll meet in Ichiraku's at 1:00 PM, ok?

Alex looked at Naruto who was looking rather surprised, and said - That's in 2 Hours, Light! What are we going to do until then?

- I'll go shopping with you. – Alex replied – You still need a birthday gift, and I think some cloths would be good.

- But …– Naruto mumbled.

- No buts Naruto – Light cut him – Think of it as our birthday gift! Now I'd better get going, see you later!

And with that she left.

- Let's go Naruto –Alex grabbed his hand, and took him out, leading to the mall.

_- 10 minutes later, in the cloth shop – _

- I think orange would really suit you Naruto! – Alex said – Also, you'll need some new pants and, huh … Light shouldn't have written this.

- Hmm, what are you talking about? – A very confused Naruto asked.

Alex then gave Naruto the paper he was reading, and Naruto turned a deep red color.

- You're kidding right? – Naruto asked – She can't be serious!

- We'll we'd better buy them anyway – Alex said – She'd be furious if we didn't buy them.

- Yeah, but still, she had to … put it like this? – Naruto was now dumfounded.

- Hey check this out! – Alex called to his friend – A new weapon bag! What do you think?

- Well, hmmm, alright, you win! – And with a big grin Alex placed the item on the shopping cart.

And so they continued shopping until it was 12:30.

- Now why don't you go home and change, Naruto, we'll be at Ichiraku's, ok?

- Alright.

_- Half an hour later, at Ichiraku's – _

Naruto ran there, a really big smile was on his face, he even ignored the looks of despise people were giving him, and just as he'd hoped there they were, both Alex, light, Iruka-sensei, and even Light's mother, a woman he'd come to respect, due to her courage to face other people, about him, and even giving him a cake whenever he passed by the bakery.

- Hey, Naruto. – She called him – I'm just here to congratulate you on your birthday, and passing the graduation!

She quickly gave him a hug – Now if you excuse me, I'd better get back to my bakery, I'll leave you young people do the talking! – And she left.

Naruto couldn't speak; the words just didn't seem to get out of his mouth.

- Well, congratulations Naruto! – Iruka got up and placed an hand on his shoulder – Now come on, we don't want to keep those two waiting do we? Oh by the way, those clothes look really good on you, too!

- Really, you mean it? – Naruto looked at Alex – I have to thank you, Alex!

- Don't look at me, Naruto, this was a group decision. – Alex replied – Now come on, I've already ordered four bowls of Ramen, they'll be here anytime now!

- Ramen? Alright!

- _About ten minutes, and several dozens of bowls later – _

- Ah, that was great! – Naruto sighed – Thanks you guys!

- Now for the big finale – Alex announced as he signed to the owner, who brought a **huge **box. - We wouldn't want to miss the cake now would we?

Naruto blinked – _I can't be seeing right, that couldn't be for me? – _He thought as he looked to Alex.

- He he, we ordered the Family size one. – As he said this, all of the other three got up and began singing the usual happy birthday, when …

- He's a damn demon, why would he ever have a happy birthday? He's just a useless whimp, who can take care of himself! – A guy, dressed in Chunin cloak spoke.

All of them stopped singing. As Alex slowly got his head up, he said – Anyone asked your opinion? I don't think so! So get lost!

- Damn idiot, why do you walk around with that _dobe?_

- What? – Iruka said – Hey look here pal, I'm not going to just let you insult my students like that! Besides there's four of us and one of you!

- Yeah, but to beat four dobes, I'm more then …. – He never had the chance to finish as a Konai, imbedded itself on a wall, two centimeters from his face.

- What the? Who was the funny … -Again getting cut of.

Except that this time it was a real punch, to his nose, with a whistling sound, as a left knee hit him on the stomach, making him cough blood, as he was forced into that same wall.

- You ever insult my friends again, and I'll kill you! – A very angry Alex was standing above him.

- H-How…? – the man coughed again – I'm a Chunin! You're nothing more then a one day Genin…

- It doesn't concern you! – Alex spouted, as he turned into the other three, who were looking between, him and another Alex, who was standing besides them.

- Oh, sorry about that! – He said, waving to the other Alex, who turned into clear water – I was looking for a little something – he said showing them one package – These belonged to my mother's squad, since she was in a three man squad, and there are three of us, I thought, I'd give them to you!

- That was the Water Clone Jutso! – Light whispered.

- That was the Jutso that gave you your Genin rank. – Iruka smiled.

- That was sooo cool – Naruto grinned – can you teach it to me? Please?

- Huh … sure! – Alex smiled, as he unfolded the package, revealing three balanced dagers, and handing one to Naruto, and the other to Light - Never the less … take this! It's called Chakurasutīrā, it means Chakra Stealer, I'd like you to have it!

- Alex, are those the ones, made by the …. – Iruka's voice trailed of.

- Yep! They are! – was his reply. – now we'd better make a plan for beating the crap out of Kakashi-sensei, if you'll excuse us!

And with that the three Genin left.


	3. The Formation of Team One

A Team is born! Team one!

- Damn! – Alex said as he failed yet another kick on Kakashi's ribs, they'd been at it for about half an hour already, soon none of them would have any Chakra to carry on this battle! That at least was what was happening to Light, since both Alex and Naruto had a huge amount of chakra, they could go on, but Light had a very limited amount of it.

- How's it come to this? – Alex mumbled to himself, while doing a backward jump.

_- Begin Of Flashback - _~

- Good you're here! – Kakashi said. – Now about today's exercise, you see these bells? You are each to take one from me, you have until midday, if you manage to get both of the bells you pass, the one who doesn't, will return to the academy, and may become a Genin later, the one who fails, must not eat, or else all of you fail. Now … begin.

Kakashi dropped his hand, as the three students quickly vanished from sight, hiding themselves from him.

-_ Well at least they can hide! – _He thought when he heard the sound of something flying towards him, from his back, he quickly dodged it, however, when he turned he noticed that attached to the Konai was a C-Rank explosive tag.

BOOOM!

As Kakashi landed on a tree, he was forced to let the book go, as a leg passed mere millimeters from his face, forcing him to jump to the ground, as he was landing, another sound was heard; the sound of a thousand Wind Mill Shuriken heading towards him, he jumped to another tree as soon as he landed though.

- Damn! – Light said, as she jumped to another tree – He's better than we thought!

- Well, there is a reason for him being a Junin! – Alex said, jumping to her side – Naruto, behind you!

As Naruto turned, a Kakashi appeared, looking rather surprised he'd been seen by the other two, he decided that he'd use the One Thousand Years Of Death on Naruto, however, Naruto smiled, turning to Kakashi, sending a right legged kick to the ribs, that was blocked, only to use his left leg to yet again be blocked, however, as Kakashi was about to jump away, Naruto turned into smoke, and his body was surrounded by water.

-_ Damn! That was a shadow clone? And this … it is a Water Prison Jutso! – Kakashi realized as he used a substitution jutso to get away from the prison. – That was closer than anyone has ever been to capture me! I have to finish this…_

Kakashi didn't have time to dodge when a fist collided with his chest.

_Poof!_

- Shadow Clone! – Alex, turned in the other direction, to see Kakashi with a right fist, which he blocked with his left hand, using his right hand to try punching Kakashi, to have it blocked …

_- End Of Flashback –_

- Alex, back off! – Naruto called – Light's in trouble! She fainted!

- Damn – Alex mumbled – as he used a substitution Jutso to dodge a left fist from Kakashi. – What time is it?

- 11:58! – Naruto replied.

Alex quickly ran over to see Light as she was unconscious. – Look after us ok Naruto? I'm going to pump some of my Chakra into her system, that way, she'll be ok, just sleeping.

- Ok – Naruto replied, as spotted Kakashi landing not too far away – Can you hurry, Alex we got company!

-_ What is he ….? –_ Kakashi thought, when he realized – _Smart! He's using medical ninjutso to pump Chakra into Light's body, so she'll be alright!_

- Time's up, guys! – Kakashi said as Light was getting up – Alex and Naruto pass, Light you fail, so that means no lunch for you, as you'll be stuck on the trunk, watching them eat their meals.

_- Ten Minutes Later –_

- _Growwl_ – Light's stomach growled; she was in a trunk, watching the two of them eat.

- Bah, I can't take this – Alex nearly yelled, as he looked over to Naruto, who knew what he was thinking.

- Do it Alex! – Naruto said, as he gave his bag to Alex – We're a team, if Light failed and we passed … it wouldn't be fair!

Having said this both of them approached Light and gave her their food.

- What are you two idiots doing? – Light asked – If I eat you two will fail too!

- So what, you want us to let you stay behind? – Alex mocked – We're a team, and either you pass alongside us, or we'll fail and stay with you! Now eat, please Light!

Alex was now holding the sticks as Light opened her mouth, and ate the food.

- WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? – A very mad Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

- We're feeding our team member, and if you think we'll let her starve, you're wrong, because the three of us are one! One team! – Naruto replied, backed up by Alex, who nodded in agreement.

- Oh well … then I'm forced to say – Kakashi began – that all of you pass!

Alex, Light, and even Naruto were dumbfounded.

- You mean we're Genin? – Naruto asked.

- Well at least you know more about team work then I thought! –Kakashi said. – Now go home, meet me at Hokage's tower tomorrow, 7:00 AM for your first assignment as Genin!

And having said that, he walked away, leaving the students to finish the meal and prepare themselves. –_ Alex Momichi … could he be his son? I hope not! –_ Kakashi thought.

Pheww, I've finally finished writing this chapter.

Special thanks to Echo Uchiha, who's been supporting me!


	4. Author Note  apologies

Apologies – temporary stops and new ideas.

As the title indicates, this chapter is an author note.

The reason is that I have reached a critical part in both my stories, and even though I can continue both, I can only think of one way to make what, and I quote from a reviewer:

"Is the most Clichéd storyline, and what's with the OC's name? And Come on, with all that information, he can only be a spy from another country."

And I'd continue, but honestly, I don't remember the rest.

I understand, my OC's name is English, but so what? I like the name and if you don't, well, then too bad for you because I'm not going to change it.

And then comes the fact that indeed he knew a lot about Kakashi, but don't you think its weird? I mean, in the Anime, Iruka gawks at the number of teams Kakashi failed, only having ever passed Naruto's team, ever, and yet no one talks to those who failed, none of them tries to gather information, that in my point of view is just a question away.

Then there's also the fact that Naruto is OOC.

Yes he is, and I won't deny it, but put yourself in his shoes, I mean, if the villagers from wherever it is you live treated you like they treat him, there's only three options, either you snap, either you make a mask to hide the pain, or you become somewhat submissive.

And following my train of thought, what do you fear most? A Cold-blood killing monster, a overly happy monster, or a submissive one?

And finally we arrive at the Cliché thing; I will admit it, it is cliché, or at least the first 3 chapters were, not to mention, that I indeed created the thirteenth tailed beast, and that leads to the question, is it stronger than the Bijuu?

Well, the answer is simple – **HELL NO!**

You see, in my story, when the Rikudou Sennin, released the Juubi's Chakra, he divided it into 18 parts.

9 of them were minor demons, weaker than the Bijuu, their chakra is less condensed, and is therefore weaker than the Bijuu's yuukai. These contain a ninth of the Juubi's memories.

And the other 9, much stronger than the minor demons, because their chakra is more condensed, these contain the emotions of the Juubi.

This serves several ideas I have for the continuation.

Also, I shall (when I can) update this story.

I'll give you guys a generic idea – time skip, jonnin, begins at the wave arc, summons, and some real ass kicking.

Now that I mention it, someone said my ability to write isn't that great, and besides, it's just beginning.

Now, for my ideas.

Personally, I have so many I forgot most of them, I really only remember a few, and that's because I already wrote the first few chapters of said story.

1 – A crossover between Naruto and X-men (the movies), pairing will be Naruto x Storm, with some Scott x Jean, also pairing is non negotiable.

2 – A bloodline Naruto fanficion, still not sure on pairings, but it will NOT contain NaruSaku, this is nonnegotiable.

3 – A Female Naruto, I'm leaning towards Naruto x Itachi on this one, however if people vote on another pairing, I will follow; just make sure it's at least a plausible pairing.

4 – A time travel Naruto, pairing is undecided.

5 – A Pokémon fic where Ash starts off with an Eevee, pairing undecided.

6 – A Pokémon fic in which his mother refuses to let him go on his adventures, and runs off, pairing undecided, although I'm leaning more towards Ash x Cynthia.

7 – A female Ash, in which she is a dragon master, Pairing is definitely fem Ash x Lance.

8 – A female Ash x Paul.

9 – A crossover between Naruto and Bleach, in which he goes to soul society, pairing is undecided.

10 – A crossover between Naruto and Bleach, in which he becomes a hollow, pairing is undecided.

11 – A crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail, pairing is Naruto x Mira x Erza.

And that's it; also I'm not going to make any Harems at all. I might, MIGHT, make a Naruto x 2/3 girls, but no more, and even then it's pushing it.

Thank you all for your support,

Aragon66


	5. New Gennin teams and introductions

**I know I said wave arc, but I just couldn't think of a way to do it, therefore it begins at the Gennin Arc and moves forward.**

**Their past will be shown through flashbacks every now and then.**

**Naruto glances at the writer … "You didn't say the Disclaimer, Believe it!"**

**Author looks at him and sighs. "Really isn't it obvious, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be overpowered, Naruto would know some more Jutsu's and Jiraya wouldn't die..."**

3 years later

Naruto looked around the Hokage's office and sighed, besides him, his team mates smiled.

"I swear, if Kakashi doesn't get here in precisely 5 seconds, I'll burn his books down." Naruto mumbled, even though everyone could hear other curses such as "I'm going to torture him 'till he dies" and … Well you get the point, which made Anko, his girlfriend, smile.

He then overlooked his teammates and mused on their clothes since Naruto and his Teammates had changed their attire's.

Naruto now wore black combat boots, along with black ANBU pants, and a black sleeveless shirt that was covered by an equally sleeveless white coat, like the one from the Yondaime, which by its turn was covered by a Jonin Sleeveless turtle neck shirt, on his waist was a large white scroll, with golden scale like marks on it and the Kanji for dragon, along with a Chokuto on his left hip, which had the same pattern his scroll did, and a dagger on his right one, his Hitae ite was tied proudly on his forehead.

Alex, by his turn was wearing the same, with small differences, such as the coats color, which instead of white was black, and the scroll on his back was also black, with purple streaks, and the Kanji for Salamander, his Chokuto also had the same pattern.

Light, was wearing the same as her teammates, except her clothes were blood – red, and her scroll was fire red, with orange flames in it, and the Kanji for Phoenix, like her teammates, the sheathe of her Chokuto also had the patterns.

Just as Naruto was about to go get his former Sensei, a puff of smoke indicated that said sensei had arrived, which got a collective sigh of relief from most people, except Light, who was kissing Genma, her boyfriend rather hotly, and didn't notice his arrival.

"Sorry everyone, I got lost in the road of life."

Everyone sweat dropped and most of them wandered how it was possible Naruto's team, had managed to be with him for 3 years and hadn't killed him.

"Good, now that everyone is here … Alex will you break those two apart?" The aged man asked.

Alex nodded, and awkwardly split Light and Genma apart.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we can begin." The Hokage said as he activated a technique, and the Jonin saw the exam as it happened.

- 60 Minutes later –

"Now, who wants who and what in their teams?"

"I'll take the Ino-Shika-Cho" Asuma said from a corner.

Kakashi sighed "I don't really have much of a choice, do i?"

Hiruzen smiled "No."

"I want Hinata's team" Kurenai said, rising her hand.

The Hokage nodded, and moments later all Jonin were excused, except Naruto and his teammates.

"Yes, Hokage – sama?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm placing you 3 in Kakashi's team, to observe Sasuke."

At their confused looks he explained.

"Iruka thinks Sasuke is unstable, therefore it's safer if all 4 of you do assessment to see how bad it is and if it can be somehow reversed."

They nodded and vanished.

- The following day, 8:00 AM, Academy room.

Iruka smiled "Congratulations all of you, passed, now as for the teams. Team one is … Team seven is Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, your sensei will be …" Iruka's eyes widened, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Anything wrong ,sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Mm? What? Oh no, nothing, your senseis will be Kakashi Hatake and his former team.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT? No way! Why's Sasuke getting so many senseis? Kiba yelled.

"No idea, ask the Hokage; now as for team 8 is Hinata, Kiba and Shino, your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi.

Team nine is still active, so team 10'll be Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

They'll pick you up soon, and I honestly hope not to see you here again for quite some time."

He said and got out.

- 15 minutes later –

The class was silently, mostly, Ino and Sakura were having another one of their famous arguments, when they heard the door open, and in came 2 individuals.

They both shook their heads.

And out of nowhere a puff of smoke appeared, when it cleared, Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, along with Naruto's team.

There was an awkward silence until Naruto raised his hand.

"Yo, team 7 is with us!"

Kiba's mouth hanged opened "You're Jonin senseis? No way, you … you're our age!"

"Itachi Uchiha was ANBU captain at our age." Alex said from the corner.

Immediately Sasuke's muscles went rigid, and he glared at the young jonin.

"Oops, touched a sore spot have I?"

The Uchiha glared and he reached for his weapon pouch.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THOSE THINGS TO MY SASUKE!"

He looked over at the pink haired girl, and huge urge to start breaking things formed on him, he, however, wasn't a Jonin for nothing and managed to control himself.

"They've already failed the test sensei" He murmured.

Kakashi shook his head "Give them a chance."

Meanwhile no one noticed Kurenai and Asuma leading their teams out.

"Meet us in the rooftop in 5 minutes" Kakashi said before he and the others shunshin'ed to the roof top.

- 5 minutes later in the rooftop –

"Now that we're all here, why don't you introduce yourselves, like likes and dislikes?"

"Can you go first sensei? Sakura asked, and Kakashi sighed whilst the other 3 smiled.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and there are few things I dislike, my hobbies are too adult for me to tell you, as for my dream for the future, mmh, never really thought about it. Now you Pinky.

Sakura bristled at the nickname but said "My name's Sakura Haruno, my likes are *looks at Sasuke and blushes*, I dislike Ino – pig, my hobbies are *looks at Sasuke and blushes harder*, my dreams for the future *looks at Sasuke again and blushes even harder.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now you emo-king"

"The name's Sasuke _Uchiha_, I don't particularly like anything, and I dislike everything, I have no hobby and my dream … no, my ambition is to kill a certain man."

"Now you Fake Smile" Naruto said.

"My name's Sai, I like painting and I don't particularly dislike anything, my hobby is painting, and I have no dream."

Naruto sighed "My name's Naruto, also known in the Bingo Books as Golden Dragon, I like my teammates, and my girlfriend, Anko, I dislike stuck ups and people who judge others before they have met them, my hobby is training, and my dream is to be Hokage."

"I'll go next" Alex said "My Name's Alex Momochi, also known as Black Salamander in the Bingo Books, I like training and my teammates, my dream is to one day be the head of ANBU black ops and find someone I can love and start a family with."

"I guess next is me." Light smiled " My name is Light Hakurei, I'm also known as the Red Phoenix, I like my boyfriend Genma and my teammates, I dislike people who treat others badly for something outside of their control, my dream is to one day be the head of the Hunter Nin division."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Now that everything is out of the way, you'll meet us tomorrow at training ground 7 for survival training."

"But sensei, we've already done survival training in the academy!" Sakura stated.

"Not this one you haven't" Light said "You see from all 27 graduates, only 9 will be passed, hence why you're placed as teams of 3, since the other 66% that fail, depending on the senseis decision, may be dropped off the system, or return to the academy for more training. Oh, and one more thing, don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

Having said this, the Genin were dismissed. Just as they left, she turned to Alex, who was very innocently reading the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise, making her turn gain an angry red blush on her face before storming off, murmuring about perverted teammates and senseis.

The other 3 members laughed a little, before Alex guarded his book. "Who is going to do the test tomorrow?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and eye smiled before facing Alex again. "You are."

Alex sighed and shunshined home, preparing for the test the following day.

TBC …

Sasuke "Why do I look so weak and emotional?"

Me. "Hm, do you? I didn't noticed."

*Sasuke takes his sword and tries to kill Author*

Light "So what is our rank in the Bing Books?

*Author looks to his right, while running from Sasuke* "You 3 are A – class, Why?"

Naruto glares, "no way! Why?"

"Coz you lack experience."

*The 3 of them join in beating the writer.*

Kakashi "Since I'm the only one available here, I'll ask you to please, review and suggest a name for Naruto's Team."


End file.
